To Return
by Chuuci
Summary: There, written as plain as day in white and on a blue sign, said Kurosaki Clinic. At first, I thought this was a joke, that I was dreaming. After all, I did hit my head pretty hard on the counter. And then, a bike ran over me. As if being thrown into the Bleach World wasn't bad enough! Randomness! Second Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

To Return 

* * *

Have you ever been thrown in a different place before? I have, and I sure was shocked about it. Heck, I wondered many times how I ended up there...or how to get back. See, I'll tell you everything that happened to me.

* * *

I had just finished the first day of my part-time job. I was in the last year of highschool too. I was a pretty well-known person in school. Technically, I was the class clown, and I had a good bunch of friends. Nah, I kid, I got half of the school!

"Ugh," I groaned as I came from work. My feet were killing me, for standing so long. I'll have to bribe my cousin into massaging them for me. At least being a waitress at a café isn't so bad, I get free coffee!

As I walked into my modern home, I found my cousin, Ken, stuffing his face with shrimp. His feet, covered in his smelly socks, were on the low coffee table. He was slouched in the nice, soft and comfy white couch. Crumbs littered the floor and sofa, and there was tissue paper along the hardwood floor.

I inhaled deeply.

"KEN! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND CLEAN THIS MESS!" I yelled at him, and he jumped and choked on his shrimp. I huffed and stomped to my room, ignoring Ken's grumbling. Throwing on my orange and yellow striped tights and white tee-shirt, I bounded down the stairs.

Even though I may act like a total, one hundred percent girl, I have a secret. I love, and always will love, manga. I read the thing almost everyday! As I grabbed one of my favorites I bounced next to Ken on the now clean couch. I happily flipped through the pages of the manga, named Bleach.

Next to me, Ken snorted at my choice of litterature. I rolled my eyes as he shifted and let a soft 'heh' when he glanced at my book. I finally had to glare at him when he continued to snicker quietly.

"What?" I snapped at him, and he turned his green irises to my irritated brown ones.

"Nothin'," He shrugged, amusement on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him and shoved him, and then went back to reading.

"You should be studying than reading that stuff you know," Came a voice, a stupid, idiotic voice that was my cousin. I whipped my head to him, my pony-tail following with the movement.

"Oh, and I'm the one who spends time reading Batman comics in his room, hmm?" I asked mockingly, and Ken sputtered angrily.

"Shuddup Ran. And it's Aquaman, stupid." He jutted his chin out, folding his arms and sneering at me. I raised my arms and bonked him on the head with my precious, precious manga.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, and I smirked in triumph. As Ken glared at me, he shoved me off the couch, and I landed on my butt. As I shrieked in pain, and my cousin continued to laugh and point.

"Why you...!" And I launched.

"Get off!"

"You...!"

Clonk!

Slap!

Crash!

"Arrgh!" I snarled as I tugged on my cousin's curly black hair. We fought everyday, as it represents our sibling love. Ken reached out and pinched my arm, and I howled in pain. In response, I kicked him in his side.

We would have kept fighting, if the electricity wasn't taken. Ken and I stopped our cat fight, surrounded with complete darkness. I sighed, sitting up and looking in the black.

As I padded in the kitchen to get the flashlight, I tripped over something and fell over. I was right next to the counter at the time, which is made with solid marble, and hit my head hard on the corner. I failed to catch my footing, and I fell with a series of loud crashing.

* * *

When I awoke, I was seeing swirls and stars. I was looking up at the plain blue sky and_

Wait! Plain blue sky? I quickly sat up and I layed in the middle of a road. I scrambled to the sidewalk, eyes wide in shock.

"Wha...h-how..w-where..?" I mumbled, looking around me. I saw rows of houses, but I couldn't see our little yellow house that Ken and I lived in. As I shakily stood up, I turned around.

And I gasped in shock.

There, written as plain as day in white and on a blue sign, said Kurosaki Clinic.

At first, I thought this was a joke, that I was dreaming. After all, I did hit my head pretty hard on the counter. Stupid counter, and Ken must be dipping my hand in warm water and drawing fake mustaches on my face. He must be taking pictures and putting it on facebook. He probably couldn't care less that I could have a massive concussion!

I scowled as I thought of my idiot cousin. I glanced at the innocent house in front of me, and stared at it for a long time. You all must be thinking it would have been awesome to be in my place.

You think if I just rushed in there, made up one of Rukia's excuses and Isshin would let me stay? Ha! Hilarious, but no, that never happens. It may in other stories, but with me, life ain't so sweet.

As I continued to glare and not care I was standing in front of a famous, super-mega awesome shinigami's house, a bike ran over me.

The series of bumps and shrieks and the stupid ding rang in the streets. I felt more pain shoot through my body, and I was about to seriously injure this person for running their stupid bike over me. I mean, running a bike over an innocent girl?! How wrong is that!

"Arg," Came the pathetic sound that passed through my lips. As I raised my head painfully to look at the clearly blind person, I was looking at the face of Mizuiro Kojima.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He said in a not-so-sorry voice. I never really knew much about Mizuiro in Bleach, except that he's one of Ichigo's friends. As I sat up and glared at the pixie haired boy, he stretched his hand to help me up. I saw him look me up and give me a strange look.

Why was he...oh. Right.

I was standing in the middle of the sidewalk staring at Ichigo's house in nothing but colorful tights and a tee-shirt. Plus, I was barefoot. Mizuiro had every right to give me strange looks.

"Uh, are you lost?" He asked tentatively, rubbing the back of his head. I froze, my eyes getting shifty. Crap! Nice Ran, get run over a bike and not even coming up with a good excuse as to why your standing on the street like a hobo.

"No, I'm not." I said, raising my finger and nodding my head. Mizuiro continued to stare at me. What to do...

Oh, ding ding ding! I got it!

"I'm here to...get a check up!" Nice, good one Ran. I am one smart cookie. Mizuiro seemed convinced, so he parked his bike and I followed him inside.

I was in for one hell of an adventure.

* * *

And there it is! First chapter of To Return (corny title right?) Ahem, now you've met miss Ran here. You've met Ken, her idiotic cousin who is a fan of Batman!

Ren: It's AQUAMAN!

Yeah yeah. So, get ready for the ride of your life! And remember folks, this isn't some get-bankai-in-first-chapter kind of story, and Ran isn't a Mary-Sue. She's a ditz, and a complete klutz, and she doesn't have super powers at all. Well, not yet, I think. Soo, this is pretty much a random fic. My love for Bleach forced me to write this! It won't be a love story, but hey, there will be some casual flirting here and there *wink wink*

I've always wanted to write a bleach fanfic, but didn't have the confidence to do so.

So, to boost my confidence a bit, think you guys can spare me some reviews? One? Something?

REVIEW!

Love, Chuuci


	2. Chapter 2

To Return 

* * *

After I had my so called check-up, I found myself criticizing the hair of the famous orange-haired shinigami daiko. I sat across from him, where Mizuiro was ignoring us and playing video games. So as I continued to irritate Ichigo, I was also having fun.

"...Is it natural for it to stick up like that? Have you ever tried combing it, because I'm sure it will improve..." I rambled on, not even bothering to acknowledge that Ichigo was about to blow a fuse. I had wondered what part of Bleach I was in, but I rather not ask.

"...Isn't it weird how your eyebrows match? And speaking of eyebrows, why are they always scrunched like that? I mean, it's not like somebody farted or something_

"Who are you again?" Ichigo cut me off, his eye twitching madly. I wanted to laugh so bad. I felt so sorry for Ichigo! I just have the habit of bothering I just met. Meh, he'll live.

"Oh, I'm Ran." I paused in my rambling, noticing the stressed look on Ichigo's face. I grinned happily at him, patting his head. Ichigo slapped my hand away, if even possible, his scowl deepening.

"You should probably go home_

"Uh, I can't." I laughed sheepishly, and Ichigo blinked at me. He cocked a brow, frowning.

"Why not?"

"Uh...My cousin kicked me out!" Ha, take that Ken, cause as soon as I wake up, I am going to shave off your hair!

"I wonder why..." Ichigo muttered, and I stuck my tongue out at him. I leaned in his face, mine suddenly serious.

"Hey Ichigo, what do you think of Rukia, she's pretty, right?" I asked him, my voice low. Ichigo blinked rapidly at me, confusion on his face (is that possible with how his face is?)

"W-What...what do you mean?" He asked me, and I turned my eyes to the ceiling. I waved my hand at him, just as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh...you know, like..What is she to you? Your friend, your lover, your toy?" I pushed my face in his again, and Ichigo leaned back into the couch.

"T-Toy?!" He exclaimed, his face getting red. I was cackling next to him, watching as he put his face in his hands in embarrasment. Suddenly, I heard the padding of small feet.

"Ichigo? What are you doing? And who is that?" I heard a voice asked, and I realized it was Rukia's voice.

"RUKIA-CHAAN! How nice of you to join," I said, sitting upright and crossing my legs to look proper. Well, as proper as you can look in striped tights. I squinted my eyes like Gin and gave her a grin (haa, Gin and grin)

"Do I know you?" Was her blunt question, and I waved my hand at her.

"No, no, I'm Ran, you can call me Ran-chan if you'd like!" I said cheerily, and Rukia cleared her throat awkwardly. I couldn't care less that I was probably laying in my blood on the kitchen floor back home. Or, that Ken was going to starve to death. I with the freaking characters of Bleach for crying out loud!

* * *

"Hey Ichigo, can I sing a song for you?"

Ichigo looked to me suspiciously, "A song?"

"Here I gooo!"

"Nee nee papa wine choudai, nee nee mama nee nee mama_

"THAT'S NOT A SONG!" Ichigo screamed at me, and I pouted.

"Is too, and I sing it very well!"

"Yeah, right..." I turned my head and gave Ichigo a muderous look.

"What was that?"

"..."

As Ichigo and I continued to argue, Rukia sighed and shook her head.

"...I said don't sing!"

"...Why not? I heard I'm the best singer ever!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Rukia snapped at us, and we both went silent. Suddenly, the living began to shake and I had this funny feeling. Rukia looked to Ichigo who nodded. He then took out that weird thingie Ukitake gave him and pressed it to his chest. Ichigo's body fell limp and I watched as he darted out the door in shinigami form, Rukia following.

Meanwhile, I stared around like an idiot. I don't think Mizuiro noticed because he was just flipping through a book. So, realizing that Ichigo was going to take awhile, I took a nap.

* * *

Second chapter is done! It made no sense really, but I DID say that this fic is random. And unless your a fan of Hetalia, you'll know where that song came from! ^^ Next Chapter! Ran-chan is in danger! Who'll save her now? And will she ever continue her song? *gasp*

Review to find out!

Love, Chuuci


	3. Chapter 3

To Return

* * *

I was having a nice dream during my nap. It was about me and a waffle getting married. Now, I was happily eating him with syrup.

"Mm, waffle..." I breathed in my sleep, and snuggled in the couch. Drool collected at the side of my mouth as my cheeks turned a delighted rosy color. The waffle was currently screaming in terror as I ate him.

A smile stretched across my face. Suddenly, a warm hand poked my cheek. I just frowned in my sleep and turned my head away. But this hand was persistent, and instead gently shook my shoulder. I grumbled and and growled, and the hand stopped.

I sighed as I drifted back into my sleep, continuing my waffle eating. Then, I shrieked as I was pushed off the couch and landed painfully on a hardwood surface. I groaned, thinking it was my idiot cousin Ken who pulled such a prank. I sat up from on the floor, rubbing my head and with a scowl on my face.

I glanced up and met the face of Mizuiro, who had his bag pack in his hand and looked at me with a curious stare. He looked like he was leaving, and so I waved at him as he closed the door behind him. As I flopped back on thhe couch and snored loudly the living room began to shake.

I shuddered as I got up and walked outside, and then realized my mistake. There stood, a hollow as tall as Mount Fuji and as fat as Peter from Family Guy.

"Oh, crap," I hissed, my body freezing. Apparently, this hollow could hear really well and turned it's gigantic body to me. It screeched loudly in my face and I fanned myself with a wrinkled nose.

The hollow grabbed me and squeezed me until my eyes popped out. I struggled for air, my vision swirling. The dead creature kept squeezing, and something snapped. I could taste blood on my tongue as I coughed dryly. Finally, I couldn't take it any more and my body fell limp.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

I shot up as I felt air flood in to my lungs, a bit too quickly, and coughed and gasped. I rubbed my throat as I greedily gulped in air, just like I would when Ken would fart after eating ice-cream, because the bastard knows he's lactose intolerant.

Then, I realized I was in mid-air and falling to my doom. So, like a normal and sane person like I would do, I screamed.

"AHHH FUDGE!"

I pathetically flapped my arms, trying to fly even though I couldn't. I squeezed my eyes shut as I apologized to the people I have let/will let down.

But the warm, strong arms that caught me made me release a breath of shock and relief. I opened my eyes and saw the familiar scowl and fuzzy orange hair.

"Ichigo!" I all but screeched in said shingami's ear, and he winced. Once we touched the ground in front of his house, I grinned at Ichigo who frowned at me.

"Don't ever leave the house again," He told me, and I saluted him.

"Aye aye, fire crotch!" I said, and Ichigo gave me a wide-eyed look at his new nickname. Haa, he thought that was bad, I got plenty more. But, I couldn't stop grinning when I fell back on my butt. I held my ankle painfully, groaning.

Ichigo immediately knelt down, worry lining his face. Crud, I knew that little 'snap' wasn't the crackers in my pockets.

"Ugh, it hurts..." I whined, and Ichigo carried me into the house. I sat on the couch, and groaned loudly into the couch pillow. Ichigo turned back to me.

"I'm gonna get Inoue, stay here."

* * *

After waiting fifteen (and damn painful) minutes, the busty healer came in with a giant smile. I don't think it was because of me, but because of a certain carrot top standing too close to her.

Soon, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu and Ichigo's loony dad were joined in the living room. Orihime was humming as she healed my broken ankle, probably because she was inside Ichigo's home. I was pretty comfortable, but feeling a little homesick. I miss the cat fights Ken and I used to have.

* * *

The next morning, I almost pissed myself when I saw Yuzu and Orihime standing over me, smiles on their sweet faces. However, I eyed them evilly.

And that's how I ended up in the middle of a freaking mall.

But I was happy when I got to choose my own outfits. I changed from my orange and yellow striped tights and tee-shirt to something more...fresh. I wore some plaid bermuda shorts, with the colors yellow orange and black. I had a yellow tee-shirt with a giant cartoon duck on it, and some flip-flops. I changed my usual low ponytail to just loose.

I was still stuck in the Bleach world. And I had that nagging feeling, not the feeling where Ken was probably stuffing his face with my pie, but a bad nagging feeling.

Meh, I'll just ignore it.

* * *

Okay guys! Done! I'm suprised how many followers I know this chappy wasn't that funny, but this is the start of the drama, and adventure. So, how about feeding your greedy author some reviews? ^^ If you do, I'll give you a hint as to what's gonna happen!

Love, Chuuci


	4. Chapter 4

To Return 

* * *

I was stuck at Ichigo's house while he was at school with Rukia. At the same time, I was trying to figure out which part of Bleach I 'fell' in. I sat on the couch, rubbing my chin.

"Hmm.."

It was probably before Orihime was 'kidnapped' by Ulquiorra, or something like that. But then again, it could have been after that...

I would do anything to have my DS right now, playing the legendary starfy...And pop tarts, mmm. I knew Ichigo warned me about not going outside, but if I don't I'll get pale! I'll look those Geisha women! Gasp!

So anyways, like the stupid, ignorant teen I was, I walked outside. I stretched my arms and inhaled as the sun burned my face and the strange smell of dead racoon wafted in my nose.

Ahh, I love nature!

* * *

I began to wonder why I could see that hollow, or how he could see me. I mean, hollows eat dead people right? Or souls...Wait.

Did...did that mean I was dead?

Oh no! Now Ken IS going to starve to death back home!

Haa, serves him right.

I was smirking to myself in evilness when I ran into a hard, pole. It was metal too, so I clearly heard the 'PING' that rang in the freaking area. I kicked the pole, not long after holding my bruised foot in pain. I walked on some more, seeing trees, getting bird poop on me, and more trees.

Wow, who knew Karakura was so boring.

Sigh. What I would do for SOMETHING to happen...

Ding! Ding!

"Gah!"

I found myself on the ground again, after a bike RAN OVER ME. AGAIN.

"WHAT THE FU...!'

"My, my, are you alright?"

Wait.

Wait a minute.

A minute passes...

I know that sing-songy voice!

I (painfully) looked into the shaded eyes of a certain striped covered man. He had that fan with him, and a large man taller than Uncle Dan wearing stilettos was standing there next to him.

The giant, Tessai, hauled me up and put me upright on on my flip-flopped feet. I saluted him, and he grunted in return. I turned back to Urahara (awesome!) and grinned at him.

"'Sup, mister shady shop man?" I winked at him, and Urahara gave me an amused smile. Hm, maybe he got that shady shop man name often if he wasn't offended.

Twenty minutes later...

I was inside Urahara shoten, sipping some tea (ick) and watching Jinta give Ururu a noogie. Haa. Urahara was...somewhere and I was watching the dusty old shop. Until it was time for me to leave because Ichigo would murder me.

"Bye!"

* * *

As I pleasantly walked back to Ichigo's house, the world started to shake again. I didn't really mean shake, but you know do that weird thing where lines appear and some super powerful shingami appears. Yeah, that.

Except it wasn't a shinigami, it was a hollow.

What. The. Hell.

Why does this always happen to me?!

The hollow turned to me, and I froze to the spot. Crap, crap crap crap crap!

"Crap!" I hissed my mental words, and the hollow screamed at me. He swung his giant, muscular arm at me, and I jumped out the way. I laughed at him and stuck out my tongue as well.

"HAHAHA! BOOYAH!"

I really, really hate myself. That stupid, cocky nature of mine.

Because just after I utttered the word, 'booyah', I got the wind knocked out of me by the hollow. And I smacked my head on the road, blood flowing down my neck and clothes.

"Dammit.."

* * *

Cliffy! What's gonna happen to Ran-chan? Review to find out! And I would like to thank animefreak2797 for reviewing! Let's hope I get more!

Love, Chuuci


	5. Chapter 5

To Return

A/N: New character in chapter! Might be a little bloody too...

* * *

I was dead. I was really dead, beaten down by a hollow. What a pathetic way to die, I mean, there was so many awesome ways to die. Like, saving a kitten from a cliff and then falling off, or defeating giant robots, and get my head blown off by a laser.

Sigh.

I just remember uttering the word 'dammit', and then falling into this dark sleep. Really, everywhere was pitch black, and I was sitting in it. I wanted to wake up, because if I don't, I'll have a dream about Mom again.

I...I didn't want to dream about Mom again.

It was too painful, and so I pinched myself really, really hard.

Well, it worked.

* * *

Except when I awoke, I was still lying in the road, still bloody, and the blasted sun was directly in my eyes.

"GAH! It burnsss!" I hissed, rolling over and covering my eyes. I guess it was a bad idea, because I felt pain shoot up my leg and I loudly groaned. Great, it was broken.

Hey, wait a minute, what happened to the...

Oh fudge muffin.

The hollow was still behind me, salivating as he stared at me with his red eyes. I pathetically tried to crawl away, but the hollow was too close and snatched me up. He squeezed me like I was silly putty, and I would turn into it unless he would stop squeezing me! AHH!

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

I caught something stretchy grating against the hollow's head, and all it's blood splattered on me as the dead creature released me. Ick, I feel like ketchup. I was patiently waiting for someone to catch me from this deathly, twenty foot fall.

Finally, the reassuring arms caught me at last before I hit the ground and really feel like ketchup. Except, these arms were much more muscular than Ichigo's spaghetti arms, and had more force. Hmm.

But then I caught the sight of funny eyebrows and tatoos, and fiery red hair.

"Renjiiii!"

I guess I kind of scared him, because he missed the building we were supposed to land on a fell to the ground. Heh, oops.

Good thing I fell on Renji.

Thirty Minutes Later...

So, we were at Urahara's, and by we I mean Renji, Ichigo, Rukia and creepy Orihime. Shudder.

Orihime was busy healing me (again), and she kept sneaking glances at Ichigo. Rukia was sipping on tea, Renji was trying to figure out how I knew his name, and Ichigo was scowling at me.

Such a nice atmosphere (note the sarcasm).

"So, Renji, mind telling us why you're here?" Rukia asked him, and Renji stopped staring at me for awhile.

"Oh uh, Yamamoto-soutaicho sent us,"

"Us?" Ichigo said, and I glanced back to Renji.

"Yeah, Matsumoto and Ikkaku are here, oh and Yumichika too."

Ichigo let out a loud groan, and Orihime paused in her healing.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Inoue."

Was it me, or did I hear Orihime squeal a little?

"Why exactly are you here then?" Rukia asked him again.

"Yamamoto-soutaicho told us to investigate some strange spirit pressure he's noticed in the Real world."

Immeadiately, all eyes fell on me.

...

"What?"

"Come to think of it, how did you know Renji's name?" Ichigo asked me, and I nervously looked around.

"Uh...internet?"

Renji gave me a funny look, "Internet?"

"Never mind that, what did he mean by strange spirit pressure?" Rukia cut in, and Renji shrugged.

"Not sure, that's why we came to investigate."

Ichigo sighed, and then we suddenly heard some shouting outside.

"Shut up, Baldy! It's orders!"

"I'm not BALD DAMMIT!"

"Can you guys please calm down? It's SO not beautiful,"

"Shove it, Yumichika."

The door slid open abruptly, and I instantly recgognized who these people were.

"Oh, hey everyone!" Rangiku waved, stretching. Yumichika came in after, rubbing his head, and then Ikkaku followed.

"Hey, Matsumoto, find anything?" Renji asked the strawberry-blonde, and she shook her head. I just stared at them, and Ichigo started to shake his head. Rangiku's eyes fell on me, and a grin broke out on her face.

"Oooh, who's this cutie?"

I felt my breath leave me as the busty shinigami pulled me in a bone-crushing hug, head lost in her cleavage. Ichigo had to pull me out, and I greedily sucked in air.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Matsumoto asked, blinking her eyes at me.

"Ran,"

"Oooh cool, just like me!" She exclaimed, pulling me into a hug again. Well, at least I was alive this time. Yumichika eyed me, and he turned up his nose.

"She's so...ugly."

What the?!

But, Rangiku defended me.

"Oh shut up, you narcissist!"

I burst out laughing, and Yumichika gasped.

"I am NOT a narcissist!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are no_

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled, his eye twitching madly, and everyone fell silent.

"Are not." Yumichika mumbled quietly.

"Listen, we'll discuss this later, now everyone, retreat!" Rukia barked, and the the shinigami left, save Ichigo. Urahara then cut in.

"Well, who's hungry?"

* * *

Phew! Hope this was long enough! Don't forget to review, after a long week, I just need some right now, please?

Love, Chuuci


End file.
